The present invention generally relates to computer memory architecture, and more particularly relates to managing compressed memory.
Today many computing systems are implementing compressed memory as a way to expand the effective size of physical RAM (random access memory) and improve system performance. One of the major problems with compressed memory is that most current compression architectures are unable to efficiently compress random data or data that has been previously compressed. Also, most compressed memory systems perform compression operations on data within a memory page and if the data does not compress below a threshold these systems attempt to compress another page. These blind compression attempts consume a large amount of resources.